When listening to an audio playback, background noise may be overpowered by the audio playback. For example, a user may listen to music using headphones that drown out background noise. The headphones may assist the user in focusing on a particular task. Some headsets physically drown out background noise by creating a barrier between the user and the external, background noise. While headphones and speakers can enable a user to be isolated from background noise or distractions, crucial conversations, notifications, or warnings that occur as a portion of the background noise may not be heard.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.